


Mojito confessions

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Suho's birthday and after the party with the fans, EXO goes to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojito confessions

“Leaderrrr!” a tipsy Happy Virus leant against said person, “Happy birthday!” he shouted in his victim’s ear for the umpteenth time that night.

Joonmyeon shook his head amused and shouted back, “Thank you, Chanyeol!” over the loud music of the place.

Chanyeol wandered off, looking for someone else to pester or sponge alcohol off. Joonmyeon’s eyes followed him until he joined he group composed of Sehun, Jongin, Wufan and Tao, noticing how the maknaes were pretty buzzed despite being still underage. Jongin was laughing maybe a bit too much and looked pretty wasted after only two drinks; torn between worrying and letting it slide because they were all having fun, the guardian smiled in his beer and walked towards them.

Jongin was a mystery: one moment he accepted the touches, the next he’d shrug the leader off violently. Joonmyeon must be a masochist, because he wasn’t able to stop trying to approach the moody dancer, even accepting the little heartbreak he felt every time the second stance happened. Jongin had always been like that even during their training years, but it became worse ever since EXO debuted and the leader hasn’t figured out yet if Jongin liked him or not.

“Our man!” Chanyeol exclaimed when he spotted Joonmyeon getting closer to them and slid an arm around his shoulders.

“Geez, I feel like a smurf,” Joonmyeon said eyeing the whole group, who merrily laughed at his expenses.

“Welcome to the over-21 elite,” Wufan saluted with his drink.

“Thank you,” Joonmyeon smiled at the fellow leader.

“Hyung, can I talk to you a second?” Jongin slurred a bit, eyes slightly unfocused but he was trying his best not to fall asleep on the dancefloor.

“Sure. Better going outside,” Joonmyeon suggested, holding Jongin’s elbow to guide him to the back entrance.

It was pretty silent, outside, and it was quite welcomed after the rather deafening music in the bar, bass line pumping into every bones.

Jongin leant against the maroon bricks of the wall, eyes closed and hand loose around his drink.

“What did you drink to be so wasted after only two drinks?” Joonmyeon chuckled.

“Oh, just a Mojito and a Kamikaze,” Jongin replied without opening his eyes.

Joonmyeon whistled, “Whoa, too much liquor for you, dude.”

Jongin waved him off.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

The dancer turned to lean against the wall with his hip and face Joonmyeon.

“…thanks for leading our group,” he finally said.

“It’s a pleasure,” Joonmyeon beamed.

“I know I never show it, but I’m glad you’re with us. I admire your persistence. Don’t listen to those who criticize your leadership skills, you just have to get the hang of it. We just started, for fuck’s sake.”

Joonmyeon was relieved to hear Jongin saying those words. He looked warmly at his dongsaeng, who was currently brushing his hair off his face hastily.

“On the guys’ behalf, sorry for making your job a bit more difficult. Also, I really really like you, hyung,” Jongin looked straight in Joonmyeon’s eyes.

“Don’t give up on me, Kim Joonmyeon,” he continued, trying not to slur, “because I just have a twisted way to show that I’m in love with you.”

Joonmyeon looked at the young yawning dancer, at his tired yet fierce brown eyes, and smiled shyly.

“I won’t, Kim Jongin,” he assured, and the two of them returned to the party.


End file.
